Not Real
by bearnaiseowl
Summary: Kehidupan 3 sahabat seorang dokter muda yang berkharisma tetapi memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan, seorang chef muda tampan layaknya prince charming dan seorang psikolog wanita muda yang mempunyai pemikiran kritis tetapi pemalu. Kehidupan mereka berubah saat kedua pemuda tersebut memasuki dunia entertainment. #myfirststory #pleasebenice.


**Not Real**

 **Copyright Dc**

 _Chapter 1_

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk." Kata seorang wanita yang sedang membaca sebuah file. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju meja kayu _vintage_ yang terdapat tumpukan buku dan beberapa file.

"Sasuke? ada apa?" sebuah kalimat tanya dengan nada penuh kelembutan dari wanita itu setelah ia melihat kearah sosok pemuda tinggi dengan pakaian kemeja putih polos dibalut dengan jas biru gelap, celana bahan biru gelap dan memakai sepatu putih _quilted high ankle_ dihadapannya.

" _Dinner.*"_ Hanya 1 kata yang terucap dari pemuda yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, dan yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

 _*Makan malam._

" _It's time already?" *_ melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan sudah waktunya makan malam dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

 _*Sudah waktunya?_

"Hn." Jawaban singkat Sasuke sebelum mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang layaknya seorang sahabat yang sudah tahu segala hal tentang orang disampingnya, menuju _Bistro_ milik Naruto a.k.a teman kuliah keduanya.

 _Bistro_ yang mengambil kesan natural dan klasik ini dominan dengan warna hitam dan memakai lantai kayu dengan warna coklat tua, dan memakai banyak kaca berukuran besar untuk melihat _view_ kota di hari senja. Lampu – lampu yang digunakan tidak terlalu terang dan dibuat di sudut – sudut ruangan, suasana yang sangat menyejukkan untuk mereka yang datang ke _Chateu Bistro_ ini.

Naruto melihat seorang pemuda tinggi memakai pakaian formal dengan sentuhan kasual pada sepatunya, dan seorang wanita yang memakai dress hitam selutut dengan sepatu _Nike casual_ warna hitam yang tali sepatunya berwarna hitam putih. Berjalan dengan elegan menuju meja kosong di pimpin oleh seorang _waiter_ dengan _name tag '_ Lee'. Setelah mereka duduk datanglah seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai kemeja pastel dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, celana chino warna biru tua yang di gulung sebatas mata kaki dengan sepatu _Roshe run_ dengan warna langit biru, mendekati meja mereka.

" _What do you want to order?"*_ Tanya Naruto dalam dialek _British_ yang kental dengan cengiran khasnya melihat kedua temannya datang.

 _*Apa yang ingin anda pesan?_

" _Zwei toastbrot und Champagner."*_ Ucap Sasuke dengan lancar tatkala ia pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Berlin, Jerman. Memesan sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Naruto artikan.

 _*2 roti panggang dan Sampanye._

Naruto melihat Hinata penuh tanya dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang satu ini dan Hinata hanya menggeleng kepalanya perlahan dengan pipi yang agak merona di kulit porselen miliknya, bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, membiarkan mereka untuk berbicara.

" _Bounjour.*_ kau mau pesan apa?" Kata Naruto agak kikuk setelah Hinata pergi.

 _*Halo._

" _Champagne_." Berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan bingung, berjalan menuju kearah sudut ruangan tempat dimana adanya alat musik klasik Piano, gitar akustik dan _standing mic._

Sasuke menarik kursi panjang dan meletakkan jari – jari tangannya di atas tuts hitam dan putih, menarik nafas panjang lalu menekan tuts – tuts piano dengan perlahan, menghasilkan nada – nada yang indah tetapi sarat akan kesedihan. Melodi yang menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung _Bistro_ menuju padanya.

Hinata kembali dari toilet dan melihat Naruto yang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja dengan gelas _Champagne_ _,_ berada dekat dengannya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Hinata mendekat dan melihat menuju kearah yang Naruto lihat.

"Apa kau tak dapat membaca ekspresi atau bahasa tubuhnya sama sekali, Hinata?" Naruto yang merasa sosok Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya bertanya dengan tatapan sendu kearah Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Naruto?" Mengambil gelas _Champagne_ yang ada di meja dan meminumnya sedikit. "Ku – kurasa semua orang dapat merasakan kesedihannya se – sekarang." Hinata menjadi tersendat – sendat karena Naruto menatapnya dengan _intense_.

"Benarkah? Aku selaku teman dekatnya saja tak bisa membedakan saat ia senang atau sedih, ekspresi di wajahnya sama saja." Sambil mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk serta menyipitkan matanya, menatap kearah Hinata dengan serius.

"Ke – kenapa?" Kebingungan Hinata saat Naruto menatapnya penuh selidik dan meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan padaku, aku tak mengerti tentang masalah ini." Antusiasme yang tinggi terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke terlihat tidak suka saat kau berbicara kepada kami dengan bahasa Inggris aksen _British-_ mu dan langsung menjawab mu dengan bahasa Jerman. Sekarang ia memainkan piano dengan lagu _Let her go_ dan tatapan sendu, konklusiku ia sedang sedih sekarang. Me – menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya menjelaskan opininya pada Naruto yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menjabarkan masalah layaknya detektif seperti yang barusan kau lakukan." Dengan menggembungkan pipinya kearah Hinata.

"Kau bisa belajar untuk mengamati dan mendengar lalu menarik kesimpulan dari suatu masalah." Tersenyum serta menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menenangkan layaknya seorang ibu.

"Salah, aku hanya perlu bertanya padamu saat aku tak mengerti hahaha." Tawa Naruto renyah.

Senyum mereka hanya bertahan sementara saat mereka mendengar alunan nada Sasuke berubah menjadi lagu _When we were young_ dan nada – nada yang terdengar menjadi penuh dengan emosi dan sangat dijiwai dengan cara Sasuke memainkan pianonya.

Nadanya menjadi pelan dengan Sasuke berkata " _You still look like a movie, you still sound like a song. When we were young."_ dengan menekan beberapa tuts akhir dan menutup matanya, ia mengakhiri lagunya.

Semua orang berdecak kagum dengan keahlian Sasuke memainkan piano. Ia berdiri dan langsung datang menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Naruto

" _Johnnie Walker Black Label, if you don't mind.*"_ Saat Sasuke sudah duduk dihadapan mereka, mendapati Naruto yang termangu mendengar perkataannya ia hanya diam saja dan menunggu.

 _*Kalau anda tidak keberatan._

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata

"Beri dia _Champagne,_ aku takut ia mabuk." Hinata bukannya tidak kasihan dengan Sasuke yang mengenang masa lalunya yang buruk dengan tidak memberikan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Ia hanya perhatian dan mencegah agar Sasuke tidak tenggelam dengan kesedihannya.

"Aku bahkan hanya berencana untuk memberinya air mineral, hahaha. Baiklah, kau tahu yang terbaik." Dengan lelucon yang Naruto buat untuk mencairkan perasaan takut yang Hinata rasakan.

Mereka kembali membawa air mineral dan sebotol sampanye di ember es, ke meja dimana Sasuke menelusupkan kepalanya di lengan kanan dengan kepalan telapak tangan yang sedikit bergetar membuat Hinata dan Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dan kemarahan yang terpendam, menyadarkan mereka bahwa Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan Sakura, kekasihnya yang meninggal karena Leukimia.

Sasuke merasa dirinya yang pantas disalahkan atas kematian kekasihnya karena ia tidak mengetahui dan tak dapat menolong Sakura, ia pergi saat Sakura membutuhkannya padahal ia dan Sakura adalah calon dokter waktu itu. Keluarga Sakura menerima keadaan itu dan tidak menyalahkan Sasuke sama sekali, bahkan mereka memberikan kebebasan bagi Sasuke untuk mencari orang lain.

"Minum ini, kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu." Keseriusan ada di nada bicaranya Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kehadiran kedua sahabatnya yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan menenangkan, menerima air mineral dari tangan Naruto menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Tepat saat ini, ia meninggalkanku. Aku menyedihkan ya?." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pilu dengan seringai di wajahnya untuk menutupi kesedihannya itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena matanya seakan tak bisa melihat sebab ada _liquid_ yang berlomba – lomba ingin segera keluar dari matanya.

Pandangan Sasuke melihat meja kayu dihadapannya tak fokus, melihat titik – titik air yang jatuh dari matanya dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak menyedihkan, hanya terlarut dalam kesedihan." Naruto menatap dingin kearah Sasuke, ia juga sedih atas kepergian sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

Hinata hanya mendengar semua kekesalan Sasuke yang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya ia dan penyesalannya. Saat Sasuke sudah selesai berbicara dan hanya mengeluarkan suara – suara tercekat, Hinata memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

Lalu terdengar permainan piano _Say Something*_ dengan pelan yang dialunkan oleh Naruto, Hinata melepaskan Sasuke perlahan dan duduk disampingnya sembari menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke mendengarkan Naruto yang mulai mengatakan "Cinta Romeo dan Juliet itu bukan cinta sejati, kau tahu itu kan. Ia mau kau sebagai pohon di musim gugur, sebagai daun ia gugur mengurangi penguangan air dari mu. Supaya kau tetap hidup."

 _*A Great Big World – Say Something._

Nada – nada yang Naruto mainkan mulai berubah menjadi _Never Forget You*_ "Kami tidak berpikir bahwa ia sudah pergi, ia selalu ada bersama kami kan? Jadi apa yang kau ratapi?" Naruto berkata dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan pada matanya dan mengatakan " _Are you with us?*"_ menatap mata Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

 _*Zara Larsson – Never Forget You._

 _*Apa kau bersama kami?_

" _I will never forget you, you will always be by my side. Till the day I die."_ Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyanyikan lirik lagunya pelan lalu berhenti memainkan piano klasik itu.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju mereka

"Hinata, mari tunjukkan sesuatu. _Stitches._ " Naruto berkata dengan cengiran lima jarinya dan lambang _peace_ di dekat wajahnya. Siapa yang dapat menolak wajah manis pemilik iris sebiru lautan?

Hinata berjalan ke arah Piano klasik hitam, dan Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke sembari berkata "Coba tersenyumlah." Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah gitar akustik dan berdiri menghadap _standing mic._

" _Stitches for yall."_ Naruto mengumumkannya dengan senyuman yang memesona.

Mereka memulai permainan alat musik, menghasilkan nada – nada yang serasi dan sesuai dengan cara Naruto menyanyikannya, semua orang menatap mereka dengan kagum. Usai mereka memperdengarkan lagu itu, mereka berdiri dan memberi hormat membungkuk 45 derajat yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung.

Lalu seorang wanita berambut _blond_ seperti Naruto, memakai kemeja putih polos yang dibuka 2 kancing teratasnya dibalut dengan jas berwarna merah yang kancing tunggalnya dikaitkan dengan rok hitam diatas lutut dan stiletto hitam mendekati mereka.

" _Agency_ ku sedang mencari dan ingin merekrut pemusik – pemusik baru yang berpotensi dan bertalenta seperti kalian. Berminat?" Tanyanya dengan nada tegas kearah Naruto, Hinata.

Sasuke segera menuju kearah Naruto

" _Basement._ " Dengan perkataannya itu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menghadap kearah Karin yang menatap kepergian Sasuke lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa jawaban kalian?" kata Karin menunggu dua orang di depannya untuk membuka suara.

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pasienku ji – jika mereka tahu aku adalah penyanyi / pemusik." Seperti sedang mengimajinasikan sesuatu dan dengan tersenyum Hinata melanjutkan "Tapi dengan bermain musik dan bernyanyi dapat _relax_ juga. Terima kasih tawarannya Karin." Lalu Hinata pergi mengambil ember es dengan botol sampanye di dalamnya dan berjalan menuju _basement,_ dimana terletak ruangan santai dan kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat bertanya pada dokter dan psikolog untuk menjadi pemusik sebenarnya, Karin?" Tanya Naruto dengan gemas kepada saudara perempuannya itu.

"Aku bertanya sebagai orang yang bekerja pada _Agency_ musik. _Agency_ ku memang benar – benar membutuhkan orang yang berpotensi dan bertalenta seperti kalian kok, kenapa menyia – nyiakan bakat alami kalian sih?" Jawab Karin dengan nada sebal yang kentara.

"Aku akan ikut jika mereka ikut. Mungkin, belum waktunya." Kata Naruto dengan ragu saat ia dan Karin sedang menuruni tangga kayu menuju _basement_ gedung _Chateu Bistro_ 3 lantai miik Naruto.

Saat mereka berdua baru sampai dibawah dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa, dan Naruto mengangkat dan menaruh kakinya di atas sofa panjang yang berwarna abu – abu. Naruto menuangkan Sampanye kedalam 4 gelas.

Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dan berkata

"Untuk tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan lagi, untuk Sasuke dan kita semua." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengangkat tangan Sasuke untuk berkata " _Cheers"_ bersama dengan Naruto dengan senyum.

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah layar LED 38'' seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu yang rumit saat Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan Karin tentang bagaimana pekerjaan Karin dan kenapa ia memilih Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto untuk direkrut oleh _Agency_ nya.

"Ya, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kalian punya bakat yang bahkan sudah muncul ke permukaan. Semua orang terpukau saat kalian memainkan musik, aku yakin banyak orang akan menanti musik kalian nanti kalian mau ku rekrut. Tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, penampilan kalian baik, tanggapannya juga baik. Semua itu hanya perlu waktu." Karin berkata dengan semangat yang berkobar – kobar, sama seperti Naruto.

"Bukan waktu yang menentukan, hanya pilihan." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga kearah salah satu karyawan Naruto dan meminta _Honey and Lime_.

Setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Karin dan Sasuke di _basement_. Benak Karin mulai memunculkan banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada mereka.

"Apakah kalian serius tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan ini?" Karin mengatakannya dengan keingin tahuan yang besar.

"Sudah kubilang Karin, mereka itu psikolog dan dok–"

"Aku tidak menolak untuk menjadi pemusik. Dengan beberapa syarat." Kata Sasuke dengan menyesap Sampanye dari gelas yang ia genggam.

Naruto dan Karin terdiam membatu mendengar jawaban yang lolos dari mulut Sasuke, Hinata datang dengan membawa gelas _Honey and Lime_ nya dan duduk kembali di tengah sofa disamping Sasuke dan Naruto dan merasakan keganjilan yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Karin, mereka melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar yang ada di wajah mereka. Sasuke hanya meminum Sampanyenya dengan perlahan dan tenang.

"Hmm, ada apa Naruto?" Hinata menatap Naruto dan bertanya dengan menaikan alisnya.

"Sasuke berkata ia ingin menjadi pemusik. Hinata cubit aku, ini mustahil." Pandangan Naruto terkunci pada Sasuke dan memegang tangan Hinata untuk mencubit dirinya.

Hinata mencubit pipi Naruto pelan dan menarik tangannya kembali untuk memegang gelas minuman miliknya. "Tak terasa apapun, ini mimpi ya Hinata?" Kata Naruto menatap Hinata dengan jahil, lalu Karin menampar pipi Naruto dan berteriak bahwa ini nyata. Mereka tertawa bersama – sama dan Hinata mulai bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto

"Benarkah Sasuke? Jadi kau dan Naruto akan menjadi musisi?" Tanya Hinata dengan semangat kepada Sasuke.

" _Probably._ Kami akan menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu diatas panggung yang kau impikan _."_ Kata Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Hinata, kau tidak ikut bersama kami?" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tertarik, mungkin tidak sekarang?" Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Hinata kenapa tidak seka–" perkataan Naruto disela oleh Karin yang langsung dengan semangat membara "Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan kalian, tolong kerjasamanya. Aku terima syarat mu Uchiha, dan untuk Hinata tolong kabari aku jika kau ingin bergabung bersama kami." Dengan sangat bergembira ia mengatakan itu sambil bernyanyi –nyanyi kecil.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Karin bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Karin, kebingungan yang tidak disuarakannya itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan mereka hadapi dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello people, terimakasih sudah mau membaca karya ku/gue/saya dipilih aja. Ini karya pertama dan utama yang saya publish dan saya menerima saran / kritik, private message or whatever. So, please lemme know tentang apa yang anda pikirkan tentang cerita saya. Thanks

DC.


End file.
